2012 Night Class
by Yuwang
Summary: Welcome to Cross Academy Night Class of 2012!  NO MORE OC SUBMISSIONS!  Current Arc: Emerarudo wo mitsu keyou!
1. OC FORM

2012 Night Class

Rules:

Prefects are the only ones allowed to walk outside the Night Class Dormitory Grounds.

Night Class Vampires are not allowed to drink human blood.

Night Class Vampires are not allowed to go to the school from 6:30am to 6:30pm.

All students must have Chairman Cross's permission to leave the School.

Dormitory Presidents and Prefects are responsible for the well-being and safety of the school.

Only Presidents and Prefects are allowed to have their own rooms.

All students are required to stay in school grounds during free period.

CURRENTLY ACCEPTING OC'S

Six Purebloods only!

Unlimited Aristocrats!

OC FORM!

Name: (First name and Last name)

Gender:

Appearance:

Age Appearance:

Age True:

Class: (Pureblood, Aristocrat, etc.)

Relationship with other OC's: (First and Last name) and (Relationship)

Power: (What element, fire, water, air, etc.)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Personality:

Background:

PLEASE FILL THIS OUT

I, (name) agree to let iKawaiiNeko torture my OC (name).

I (name) agree/disagree to let iKawaiiNeko kill my OC (name).

I (name) agree/disagree to let iKawaiiNeko make my OC (name) fall in love with someone else's OC.

THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW.

ALL ORIGINAL VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS WILL STILL BE THERE.

ONLY SIX PUREBLOODS ARE ALLOWED (NOT COUNTING MY OWN).

MY OC'S

Name: Ami Kuroki

Gender: Female

Appearance: Ami has long black hair and gold eyes. She is petite and lacking in the chest department.

Height: 144 cm

Age Appearance: 15

Age True: 15

Class: Pureblood

Relationship with other OC's: Aito Kuroki, older twin and object of affection.

Power: Typical pureblood power.

Strengths: Smart.

Weaknesses: Weak health and a bit too gullible.

Personality: She is shy and unstable. Very cold to humans and hates everyone that gets close to her twin.

Background: Ami was born frail and weak, she was always sick in bed so she relied on her twin a lot. As she grew she developed a brother complex towards her twin who has no idea. She convinced her parents to let her attend Cross Academy.

Name: Aito Kuroki

Gender: Male

Appearance: Black hair, slightly shaggy. Yellow eyes. Lanky and a bit of a shota.

Height: 149cm

Age Appearance: 15

Age True: 15

Class: Pureblood

Relationship with other OC's: Ami Kuroki, younger twin.

Power: Typical pureblood power.

Strengths: Athletic

Weaknesses: Angered easily

Personality: Aito is a very hot headed teenager despite his shota appearance. He is very overprotective of his sister and doesn't notice her crush on him. He is not as smart as his sister but is above average. Splitting image of his sister.

Background: When he was little Aito had a crush on his best friend, when she found out she was disgusted and ran away. Due to this Aito developed a hard shell and would not let himself become close to anyone other than his sister.


	2. Arriving

**A/N**

**SECOND UPDATE, HAD TO EDIT.**

**Don't worry, you can still submit OC'S. It's just that if you have a relationship with another OC you need to submit an OC form for them too.**

**ONLY ONE MORE PUREBLOOD ALLOWED! Please submit more male OC'S! I need more to work with! **

* * *

><p>Kaname stood within the gates of Cross Academy, waiting for the first arrivals of the new Night Class. He found it weird that there was only one boy but shook it off, of course, there were going to be many more students attending. Ten vampires, he inwardly sighed, the Day Class males were going to go hyper.<p>

"Onii-sama!" a voice chimed, gradually getting closer. Kaname turned to see his dear girl running towards him gracefully, her long brown hair flowing out behind her. His smile faded when he spotted a certain silver haired lad, scowling behind her.

Brushing off his distaste for the Level E he gave Yuki a knowing look, "Has the first student arrived?"

His question was answered by a black Mercedes Benz pulling up the stone road. A tall figure exited the automobile, her wavy blonde hair swaying in the wind and her bright purple eyes settling on the Dorm president. She made her way to them elegantly while showing no expression on her face, her Night Class uniform strangely reflecting the sun's rays.

The girl came to a stop at Kaname and bowed respectfully, "Goodmorning, Kaname-sama. My name is Rin Shikukira".

Kaname shook her hand smiling, "It's very nice to meet you Shikukira-san. Please wait in the Night Class dorm until the other Night Class students have arrived".

Rin nodded and strolled towards the building known as the Moon Dormitory.

"Perfectionist," Zero muttered under his breath earning himself a glare from the Kuran Princess.

"Who's coming next?" Kaname asked Yuki who was still giving Zero a glare. She composed herself and looked at Kaname adoringly.

"Ah, Sara Awayuki! Hey! She has my name in her last name!"

Zero's eye twitched while Kaname hid his chuckle.

He stared off into space for a minute before he realized where he heard the name before. However he kept it quiet so Yuki wouldn't worry.

"A-ah, excuse me? Is this Cross Academy?" a timid voice asked.

The speaker was a short fifteen year old, white haired girl. Her blue eyes showed uncertainty but other than that her body spoke 'elegance'.

"You're Sara Awayuki, I presume?" Kaname questioned even though he already knew the answer.

The girl gave him a glare that clearly said 'don't speak like you're better than me'. She ignored him and turned to Yuki who hadn't noticed a thing being the oblivious girl she was.

"I am Sara," She paused, "Do you know where Takuma-san is?" She asked allowing a soft blush creep across her cheeks.

Yuki grinned cheerfully, "I can show you where he is, Awayuki-san!"

"Yuki, please send Zero, I need your help here," reasoned Kaname who knew it was not a good idea to leave his fiancé and ex-fiance alone together.

After five minutes of arguing Zero finally agreed and took off at insane speed towards the Moon Dormitory. Sara was about to join him when she turned back and gave another glare to Kaname.

Checking her pale pink clipboard a bead of sweat appeared on Yuki's forehead.

"Onii-sama, "She started, drawing Kaname's attention, "We've got the Kuroki twins coming next."

Immediately, Kaname knew why she was so nervous, Cross Academy didn't exactly have the best luck with twins. Yuki gasped and whipped her head around frantically.

Two black haired vampires had entered the main gates, one girl and one boy. They were both wearing Night Class uniforms though the boy was carrying his jacket over his arm. Black hair framed both their faces and their yellow eyes were wide at the sight of Cross Academy.

Yuki kept fingering her own uniform anxiously while Kaname remained stoic, he stepped forwards and offered a hand to the girl. She shook the hand while her brother bowed.

"Hello, Kaname-senpai. I am Aito Kuroki and this is my younger twin, Ami Kuroki. We thank you for being able to attend this academy," the adolescence said formally.

"You're welcome, Kuroki-san. This is Yuki, my sister and fiancé, she will accompany you to the Moon Dormitory where two other students are waiting."

Ami smiled shyly and quickly succumbed to Yuki's quick chatter while her brother walked beside her holding her hand.

After the twins left Kaname was left alone again, he was bored, though he didn't show it and started to count in his head. Some Day Class boys walked pass him giving him a disturbed look as to why the Moon Dormitory President was staring into empty space in front of the Main Gate.

He got to 590 before he was interrupted by two females. The younger looking one was Wakana Miyamoto who had red hair with brown highlights that was clipped into a bun, one of her eyes were grey while the other was amber. She was wearing big, square glasses that covered a majority of her face.

The other one had black hair that was in a ponytail and dark blue eyes, her skin was slightly tanned for a vampire. Her name was Kumiko Izanami, the aristocrat from the Izanani family, the Guardians of the Senate.

Before he could introduce himself another girl showed up. Sakura Hoshimine a pureblood arrived in a black limousine. She had black hair and ice blue eyes with a hint of silver, she looked around a little eagerly to find nothing.

"Hello, Miyamoto-san, Izanami-san and Hoshimine-san. Welcome to Cross Academy, please follow Seiren," Who Kaname recently forgot about, "to the Moon Dormitory."

"Thank you, Kaname-sama!" squealed Wakana before joining Seiren and the other girls who had already started walking.

Kaname glanced at the pink clipboard that Yuki had conveniently dropped. Five more vampires were arriving today, Katashi Wakahisa, Naomi Armash, Lyla De Clermont, Seri le Perénski and Daichi Kobayashi. He'd have to ask Hanbusa to escort them to the Moon Dormitory.

_CRASH._

Kaname's eyes slightly widened at the scene before him, Aito Kuroki stood in front of him, his hand out and a pile of glass underneath him. His twin stood shocked, holding onto Yuki's arm who was trying to get Aito to calm down. Rin Shikukira had jumped up and had a surprised look on her face while Sara Awayuki was silently freaking out. Takuma sighed and quietly asked Wakana Miyamoto to help him clean up the mess. She whined a bit before helping him out half-heartedly. Kumiko Izanami was consoling Sara who was still freaking out while Sakura Hoshimine sat on the end of a couch and eyed the situation impassively.

Kaname facepalmed himself, were these people even vampires? It seems Aito had a 'grudge' against Rin and dropped his wine glass on the floor. Aito also nearly set fire to a curtain in his hissy fit so that was why everyone else was so chaotic.

After everything was settled and the other vampires had arrived, Kaname had them all sit down, though many of them didn't want to and he made his way to the front of the room.

"Hello future Night Class. I, Kaname Kuran welcome you all to Cross Academy. Of course, there are more vampires arriving. I'd just like to say that if anyone else is coming with you, you must fill out a form for them as well," Kaname paused for a moment to see if anyone had acknowledged him.

"Katashi Wakahisa, Naomi Armash, Lyla De Clermont, Seri le Perénski and Daichi Kobayashi will also be-"

The said vampires all burst in through the door led by Aido.

* * *

><p><strong>AN If your OC wasn't mentioned much in this chapter, don't worry. THEY WILL DEFINITELY BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**STILL ACCEPTING OC'S! ONLY ONE MORE PUREBLOOD!**

**MORE MALES PLEASE!  
><strong>


	3. Settling in

**A/N Took...me...so...long...to...write...this *faints* So many OC submissions though! Too many... **

**I found my laptop *grin* got into a lot of trouble though...**

**NO MORE OC SUBMISSIONS PLEASE!**

* * *

><p>"Hanabusa…" started Kaname, obviously annoyed.<p>

Aido laughed nervously and ran away making Yuki cough awkwardly. The vampires that just came in all took a seat in any available space. Before Kaname could start again, Yuki put her hand up.

"Yes, Yuki?"

"Onii-sama, aren't there more students coming?" asked Yuki hesitantly.

Kaname turned to his sister, "Yes, Arisu Kaiyori, Takumi Redo, Reia Shamalre, Micachu Awayuto , Senji Suzuki, Ryotaro Awayuki, Orlando Pylouvr de Veal (Lan), Aimee Kimura, Kando Ootoshi, Yasu Ito, Seiichi and Seiji Yamamoto are arriving tomorrow".

"Now, I gather that you have all read the rules on the form. If you haven't please pick up another one from Zero who has offered to hand out the school diaries and timetables," said Kaname gesturing to a certain vampire hunter who was not hiding his disgust.

The Pureblood Prince made his way to the gold decorated noticeboard hanging on a wall and carefully pinned a two very long pieces of paper on it.

"On one list is the name of all the new Night Class arrivals and the other is a list of all the room arrangements. Please confer to this list after I have finished talking." Kaname made his way back to the front of the room.

"One thing I must remind you is that, you are _not _allowed to drink human blood. Please use Blood Tablets instead, which you can get from Takuma or the Infirmary. If you get lost or require help please look for the Prefects, Dorm Presidents or Disciplinary Committee. Thank you for listening, I hope you enjoy your stay at Cross Academy," finished Kaname with a warm smile. A majority of the audience clapped while the others merely nodded.

As soon as Kaname left to talk with Chairman Cross, a few girls rushed towards the noticeboard, while the more 'respected' ones simply walked.

**2012 NIGHT CLASS**

**Rin Shikukira**

**Sara Awayuki**

**Aito Kuroki**

**Ami Kuroki**

**Wakana Miyamoto**

**Kumiko Izanami**

**Naomi Armash**

**Senji Suzuki**

**Sakura Hoshimine**

**Katashi Wakahisa**

**Seri le Perénski **

**Lyla De Clermont**

**Daichi Kobayashi**

**Arisu Kaiyori**

**Takumi Redo**

**Reia Shamalre**

**Micachu Awayuto**

**Ryotaro Awayuki**

**Orlando Pylouvr de Veal (Lan)**

**Aimee Kimura**

**Kando Ootoshi**

**Yasu Ito**

**Seiichi Yamamoto**

**Seiji Yamamoto**

**2012 NIGHT CLASS ROOM ARRANGEMENTS**

**Room 6- Rin Shikukira and Sara Awayuki**

**Room 12- Aito Kuroki and Senji Suzuki**

**Room 5- Ami Kuroki and Wakana Miyamoto**

**Room 7- Kumiko Izanami and Naomi Armash**

**Room 8- Sakura Hoshimine and Seri le Perénski**

**Room 18- Katashi Wakahisa and Daichi Kobayashi**

**Room 9- Lyla De Clermont and Arisu Kaiyori**

**Room 10- Reia Shamalre and Micachu Awayuto**

**Room 17- Takumi Redo and Ryotaro Awayuki**

**Room 14- Micachu Awayuto and Aimee Kimura**

**Room 15- Orlando Pylouvr de Veal (Lan) and Kando Ootoshi**

**Room 16- Yasu Ito, Seiichi Yamamoto and Seiji Yamamoto**

**Room 11- -**

**Room 19- -**

**Room 13- -**

There were about five seconds of silence before the whole room erupted in small talk.

"I wanted to be with Aito-nii…" wailed Ami, clinging to her brother's shirt.

Sara was just confused, "….Who's Rin Shikukira?"

"I am.." muttered Rin who was slightly insulted that Sara didn't know who she was.

Daichi was having a 'man to man talk' with Katashi, they were on the couch looking relaxed.

"So…..which bed do you want?"

"Don't care."

"Neither."

Seri was trying to talk to the shy Sakura but wasn't doing so well, "Are…you having fun?"

Sakura blushed and turned away before muttering a small 'yes', her eyes landed on the sulking Zero making her pretty face go tomato red.

Kumiko and Naomi were not getting along, they were in a fierce battle on what bed they wanted because both of them didn't want to sleep near the window, unknown to them, there were two windows near both of the beds.

Lyla was happy on the inside that she had first choice of beds and could avoid a nasty fight like Kumiko and Naomi.

"Vampires! Come get your damn diaries!" hollered Zero clearly upset with his responsibility while an understanding Yuki stood next to him, unconsciously patting his shoulder. He flinched from her and held out a diary to Seri who was standing by.

**CROSS ACADEMY NIGHT CLASS SCHOOL DIARY**

**PLEASE KEEP THIS WITH YOU AT ALL TIMES**

**TIMETABLE**

**Reading **

**Homeroom**

**1st period **

**3rd period **

**4th period **

**Lunch **

**5th period **

**6th period **

**7th period **

**Homeroom **

**Dismissal**

**IMPORTANT SCHOOL DATES**

**ST Xocolatl Day Febuary 14****th**

**White Day March 14****th**

**Spring Dance March 16****th**

**Trip to Europe April 12****th**** to 23****rd**

**Parent's Day August 9****th**

**Chairman**

**Kaien Cross**

**Moon Dormitory President**

**Kaname Kuran**

**Moon Dormitory Vice-president **

**Takuma Ichijo**

**Disciplinary Committee**

**Yuki Cross**

**Zero Kiriyu**

Seri looked over her timetable and took out a blue highlighter and highlighted all the important dates. Katashi did the exact opposite and threw his diary at his bag carelessly making Lyla watch him interestedly.

"Well, I guess you guys can go to your dorms now. Girls are to the right and boys are to the left, your suitcases have already been moved to your rooms," Yuki piped up cheerfully, gesturing to the rooms.

**Room 6**

Rin placed her bag on her bed and took out a couple of dresses, she made her way to the wardrobe and carefully hung them on the clothes hanger.

"Ah, Shikukira-san? I'm going to go and check out the bathroom , okay?" Sara asked timidly. Rin nodded and kept taking out her clothes.

When Sara left Rin was alone to ponder with her thoughts. She didn't know Aito was going to be attending Cross Academy, it had been three years since they last saw each other. Ami and Rin had kept in touch with letters but other than that she hadn't really contacted the Kuroki family in any way. They used to be best friends, Rin and Aito. Until, _that_ happened anyway.

**Room 18**

Katashi was sitting on his bed, simply staring at a window when his phone rang. Daichi ignored him and continued to unpack his belongings.

"Hey, Wakahisa, aren't you going to unpack?" he questioned Katashi when he was finished with his phone call.

The boy turned around to give Daichi a strange look, "We have servants, don't we?" With that, he left closing the door quietly.

"…"

**Room 8**

Seri was scared. Plain. Simple. You would be too if your roommate resembled a Tasmanian Devil and was whirling around her side of the room putting pictures of Zero Kiriyu the vampire hunter everywhere, where did she even get those photos? Seri found it odd that a fellow Pureblood adored a Level E vampire hunter…but, love could do crazy things to you.

Sakura put a glass bottle into a safe underneath her bed.

"Sakura-san, what's in that bottle?" Seri inquired wiping a little bit of perspire on her bed sheets.

The black haired girl pivoted around and a small smile appeared on her face.

"A strand of Zero-sama's hair."

Nevermind. This girl was just crazy.

**Room 5 **

Ami muttered under her breath silently. Aito, her twin was in a room with a boy. It just couldn't happen! Her lovely brother might get soiled! Her gold eyes drifted around the room to land on a certain red head. An innocent aura emitted from her….

"Wakana-san…could you help me with something?"

Wakana looked up from her messy bag into the calculating eyes of Ami.

"Yes?" ask Wakana who knew something incredibly troublesome was going to happen.

Ami put a hand to her cheek, "Could we maybe…set up some security cameras around the dorm?"

"But wouldn't that be an invasion of privacy?" argued Wakana.

"Yes, but…it's for the good of the world!"

**Room 7**

Naomi stared at Kumiko who was a little embarrassed that there were two windows in the room. They had both been on friendly terms though they both preferred to stay quiet. Both finished unpacking in record time and glared at each other.

**Room 9**

Lyla smiled to herself, her fellow Night Class were all so interesting! Her smile slightly faded…her roommate wasn't here.

**Room 12**

Aito walked into his new room and was greeted by elegant furnishing and beautifully decorated beds. He immediately walked out again.

"Kaname-senpai, why are the bed sheets, purple?

* * *

><p><strong>AN My terrible attempt at humor. Sucks, doesn't it? *sigh* Don't worry the plot will kick in in the next chapter.**

**NO MORE OC SUBMISSIONS PLEASE!**


	4. Vampire attack

**A/N**

**I finally updated! Thanks so much for waiting! Sorry for being so slow, a lot has happened but the next chapter is finally here! In this chapter there's a little violence but I rated this T so that should be okay? I hope anyway -.- and thank you all for the reviews!**

**\(TAT)/**

**I won't keep you from the next chapter any longer so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Yagari stood in front of the most chaotic class he had ever laid eyes on. There were vampires out of their seats, girls arguing over trivial things and some were actually e<em>ating. <em>

"CLASS!" shrieked Yagari only to receive no attention.

One girl, Arisu Kaiyori had climbed on top of a table and had thrown shredded paper at Kando Ootoshi who had been staring at Rin Shikukira, the lad ignored Arisu and started to daydream. Takumi Redo was talking to Seri le Perénski who was absently doodling over her notebook while nodding at whatever he was saying.

"VAMPIRES! SIT DOWN OR I'LL GO TO THE DAMN CHAIRMAN!"

Finally, the class settled down after much muttering and Yagari could finally get to teaching Ethics.

"Today.." he said brushing back his hair and taking out a cigarette, "We will be learning about Virtue Ethi-"

"Yagari-san! T-there is a massive amount of Level E's s-surrounding t-the Sun Dormitory!" shrieked Yuki, her face a bright red, sweat rolling unattractively down her forehead. Her face was heaving up and down like she'd just run a marathon and her uniform was ruffled.

The vampire hunter was silent for a few moments before he sprinted towards the door his footsteps fading away. Suddenly, a sweet fragrance drifted around the room, the vampires paused and eyed Yuki who had a gash on her arm that was previously hidden by her hand. The first to act was Katashi who climbed over a desk and took off his tie. He quickly grabbed Yuki and wrapped the tie tightly around her arm, the blood however turned the tie a darker red making a lot of vampires eyes glow.

Naomi, being one of the oldest in the class and the least prone to blood lust had ushered Yuki out of the classroom, "Senji! Distract them!" she shouted pointing at Ami and Aito the youngest vampires who were crouched down ready to spring. Naomi grabbed the younger girl by the hand and took off into the corridor trying to drown out Yuki's incomprehensible babbling.

"What's with them? They're all high ranking vampires so they shouldn't be acting like Level E's!" cried Yuki displaying some sense at last.

Brushing a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear, Naomi turned to Yuki, "You said there were some Level E's near the front gate. Thi-"

"KYAAAAA!"

Naomi sped up with Yuki following close behind her to see two Day Class girls being cornered by a very hungry looking vampire. The vampire turned around violently at the sudden noise startling Yuki, it's abnormal glowing green eyes assessed the company before backing away slowly.

"Why does it have green eyes? Aren't they supposed to be red?" asked Yuki nervously.

Naomi made a sweeping motion with her hands a jet of water launched itself on the rogue vampire. The vampire hissed as the water formed a ball around it and scratched at the substance awkwardly. Naomi released the water and plunged her hand into the Level E and pulled out a strange emerald stone. She eyed the object in her palm as Yuki stood over the dead vampire, it dissolved and a red dust exited the body flowing towards a nearby window almost gracefully. Before any of them could make a move Takuma Ichijo came into view with Senri Shiki at his heels.

"Armash-sama? Oh, good!" Takuma laughed sweating, "You took care of it! Could you please come with us to the Chairman? We need to discuss something."

Naomi smiled, nodding, Takuma's gaze fell on Yuki's arm, "Oh…you better go to the Infirmary before that gets any worse."

Yuki opened her mouth to argue but saw Takuma's stare, she bowed respectively and jogged away.

"Do you know what's going on Takuma-san?" questioned Naomi.

Takuma grimaced, "It's probably better if the Chairman explained it to you."

Chairman Cross looked at the Night Class who were currently standing around idly in his office. They were all waiting for a certain Pureblood who decided to play 'hero' and a few hadn't hidden the irritation on their faces. Cross smiled inwardly, he didn't want perfect vampires. He wanted some that seemed almost human, the kind that never thought about their actions and rushed in recklessly. This way the enemy would never be able to anticipate their moves.

A knock came from the oak door that stood in the middle of a wall five times before the door was swung open. Naomi looked slightly ashamed that all those people were waiting for her but brushed it off easily. Takuma and Shiki walked in and stood behind the group, easily blending into the background.

Cross stood up and scrutinized every vampire in the room before finally speaking, "I see none of you have an idea about what's going on. Even Shiki-san and Ichijo-san have no idea."

"It seems that Cross Academy is currently undergoing an attack from a great number of Level E's. Why?" he paused looking around the room, "No idea but we do know one thing. These Level E's are not like the others..they are double the strength the longer they are alive and when you kill them you must extract the green stone or the Ryokugyoku. This should be found somewhere in the torso, often the heart or stomach. Bring these to me."

Seji Yamamoto put his hand up, a puzzled expression on his face, "Chairman…are you suggesting that we fight them?"

Cross nodded gravely, "Yes, you are correct, Yamamoto-san. In the past, a situation a lot like this happened and the Night Class took care of it. However if you decide _not _to fight, you will not be forced to."

No one said anything, only a look of determination were on their faces.

"Everyone should go in a group of four, _don't ever go alone. _We're not sure what these vampires are capable of and it could get quite messy," a grin lit up his face startling many, "AND DON'T FORGET TO WORK TOGETHER!"

Senji Suzuki flinched at the high pitched voice while Rin massaged her temples impatiently.

"Oh! Before you leave, another Disciplinary Committee member will be wandering around the school grounds, his name is Madeyuchi Kimoko so don't hesitate to help him if he's in trouble," added Cross, clapping his hands.

Before he could add anything else all the vampires had disappeared except for Takuma and Shiki who were looking out of a window, just in time to see Ami fall onto a patch of grass and Aito bend down and carried her away in his arms.

"Takuma…they seem kind of disorganized," stated Shiki.

"…I'm sure there just warming up," replied Takuma uncertainly.

Arisu frowned, she had been walking for ten minutes and not a single vampire in sight and she was starting to think that this was a whole scam. She had teamed up with Lyla De Clermont, Katashi Wakahisa and Daichi Kobayashi but had lost them somewhere. The brunette groaned and face palmed herself for not being a little smarter.

"Girlie?"

She whirled around to see a middle aged man eyeing her dangerously, his eyes a fierce colour of green. Arisu concentrated on the man for a few seconds and was awarded with him plummet to the ground unceremoniously. Knowing she only had a few seconds she plunged her fist into his stomach. However when she pulled it out there was nothing in her hand other than blood. She growled and tried again, into his heart this time, finally the Ryokugyoku stared at her from underneath the crimson liquid. She pocketed the gem and took off in a different direction after brushing of the blood from her hands onto her skirt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'll try to update as fast as I can! If you were wondering, the 'Ryokugyoku' is Emerald in Japanese…I think. Anyway this story is going to be split up into arcs and this arc is…**

**Emerarudo wo mitsu keyou! **

**Which is…**

**Find the emerald!**

**This is all very confusing but please bear with me!**


	5. Emerald Beast

**A/N**

**I tried describing all the characters more in this chappie.**

**Oh my god. –facepalm- I can't believe I missed this…I made an error in Chapter 3 with the room arrangements. I wrote Micachu's name twice. So here's the correct version version.**

**Chapter 3**

**Room 10- Reia Shalmare**

**Lucky girl, she has a room all to herself. –contented sigh- Ah, much better.**

**For Ephemeral Ephipany, Arc is like is like a smaller storyline within a bigger one. …I think. Well that's what my friend explained to me when I asked her what the Soul Society arc was from Bleach. It's like saying there was there was the School arc in Vampire Knight, that's from wiki so it's not accurate. -.- **

* * *

><p>Yasu Ito stood unnoticed by his group. Even though he had bright blue shaggy hair that covered his eyes and a welcoming aura, the vampires he was accompanying were still oblivious to the quiet fellow. He sighed and returned to scouting his surroundings, a boring job but it had to be done. It was a few minutes before he realized someone's gaze was on him. A certain red head with sparkling amber and grey eyes was staring at him, her face contorted in a frown and her finger brought to her lips.<p>

"Uh, are you all right Miyamoto-san?" Yasu asked, sweatdropping.

Wakana gasped, looked around guiltily and threw the younger vampire a hasty smile, "Nothing! Nothing at all, Ito-san!"

He nodded awkwardly, brushing his blue hair out of his face only to have it slide back into place immediately before anyone could see his eyes.

A chestnut haired vampire with blue eyes eyed the situation gathering before him, he grinned and threw an arm around Yasu, ignoring the clearly uncomfortable look coming from the male, "Guys! Let's go look for some vampires over there!" grinned Lan gesturing with his hand.

Sakura gasped, her ice blue eyes showing uncertainty, "V-Veal-san, there are Day Class students over there!"

"All the more reason!" he replied, winking.

Before any of them could stop him, he had already taken off and was currently sprinting towards the Sun Dorm. Yasu groaned but followed him with Sakura and Wakana in pursuit all exchanging troubled glances. They past a few unconscious bodies and knew they were right on track. Wakana acted first, running forward and delivering an accurate punch to the vampire's side. It doubled over giving Sakura an opportunity to launch a jet of water into the vampire's mouth making it close its eyes in pain and also making it nearly impossible to breathe. Yasu and Lan both ripped off the arms of the Level E and stabbed their hands into the stomach, their hands came out without the green gem so Wakana tried it's heart. However her hands were also empty.

A brunette Day Class student with orange eyes stepped out from behind a tree, his face somber.

"That was a normal Level E."

Ryotaro Awayuki was glaring at Zero Kiriyu, the resident Level E and Vampire Hunter. Awayuki had always prided himself on silver hair and cerulean eyes the features that looked so similar to his dearest little sister. The said sister that was smiling angelically and conversing with Takuma Ichijo. He ignored that and concentrated on the matter at hand.

Zero Kiriyu.

The oh so irritating lowly Level E that had the same _colour hair _as him. Ryotaro fought the urge to vomit, that was below him. Instead he settled for glaring at him some more.

"Awayuki-san?" a cool voice queried. Sara whirled around to see her fellow Night Class student running towards her. Reia's stunning platinum blonde hair and caramel eyes were attracting several human boys, all tripping over some poor inanimate object.

"Shamalre-san? What's wrong?" questioned Sara, tilting her head.

"It's a disaster! Takumi Redo and Seiichi and Seiji Yamamoto are having some stupid competition to see who can destroy the most Level E's!"

Takuma looked at her oddly, "I didn't think Redo-san was the type to get into a pointless competition like that."

Reia grimaced, "He had…motivation."

Zero ignored all of them and had started walking.

"Kiriyu?"

He gave no intention of slowing down but muttered under his breath, "Stupid vampires."

All of them, having excellent hearing, glared at him and Ryotaro restrained himself from saying 'you're one too'.

Takumi kicked a brunette Level E in the head, quickly rendering it lethargic. He plummeted his hand into her stomach and pulled out the Ryokugyoku. He gave it a quick glance before throwing it to Ami Kuroki. She caught it and passed it to her brother who passed it to his right before realizing no one was there.

Seiji had to admire the blond, emerald eyed aristocrat. He was graceful and efficient, not to mention deadly. Seiji turned to his twin whose brown hair was ruffled and hazel eyes showed irritation.

"Seiji, how many to go?" Seiichi muttered, quickly relieving a Level E of its head.

The brunette looked around hopefully, to see a great number of vampires lunging towards them. Groaning, he ran towards the closest one and cracked its neck.

"You know, this would all be over if you guys used your powers, "Aito and Ami said in unision.

Takumi smiled at them, "But that would defeat the whole purpose of this competition," casting his eyes on his close friend that was sitting in a random corner gloomily. Poor Seri, the radiant black haired, blue eyed girl had been offered up as the prize to the winner. How? We're looking at a pair of brunette twins.

"Plus, you guys aren't even doing anything," Seiichi pointed out.

Ten minutes later Sara and her team had arrived on the scene to see five high ranking vampires arguing about who got the prize while the 'prize' was sulking and piles of emeralds scattered everywhere.

"Guys…."Reia started, clearly exasperated, "What are you doing?"

Ami spotted to the girl first and dove towards the unexpected blonde, "They're going to steal my prize!" she exclaimed, tears threatening to escape.

"P-pardon?"

"You didn't even do anything!" Seiichi and Seiji shouted.

"_I _took out more than you though," Takumi stated while pushing up invisible glasses.

"I don't get a say in this, do I? Seri found herself saying and was promptly ignored.

"Before you all start killing each other, you might want to take a look at _that_," Ryotaro said flatly, pointing to the cause of all their troubles that was currently bounding towards them.

It looked like a cross between a dragon and some kind of tiger, a beautiful onyx colour graced the beast and a green tattoo was around it's lower body. The beast had emerald eyes that immediately turned purple after seeing fresh prey.

Takuma let out some kind of strangled hiss, "Crap, it's _Sin,"_ He let out a curse that was very un-Takuma.

All the vampires found themselves looking at her for some kind of explanation.

Takuma would have rolled his eyes if not for the severity of the situation, "It's a monster that was made through genetic mutating, it comes after vampires and insert's it's claws into their eyes. Vampires could try and fight it off but Sin can release a poison into the air that would bring out a person's darkest personality. After you have been poisoned and the claws loaded into your eyes, you will promptly turn into one of those Level E's and your thirst for human blood will be_ multiplied."_

Takumi eyed him suspiciously, "How do you know the thirst will be multiplied?"

Takuma held up a rock with a note taped to the bottom, "Headmaster Cross forget to tell us so he threw this at me after we had all left."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Dun dun dun! **

**Wow, Cross, seriously? Heh, poor Takuma, bet that was some headache. I hope this was worth the wait! (-cough-) And thank you for all the wonderful reviews! –eyes start to water- This arc is going to go for at least two more chapters. :O**

**Cross: I'M SORRY FOR THROWING THAT ROCK AT YOU!**

**Takuma: Hahahaha….**

**Sara: There's nothing funny about that!**


End file.
